Imaginary Friend (Revised 1)
by KyaraMarri
Summary: Kagome, an orphan child, often wondered why she was so different than the other kids. As an outcast she had no friends until one day she meets Inuyasha. How on Earth can he talk to her in her mind and...what exactly is he? What is she?
1. Chapter 1

For those of you that do not know what is going on….this is my re-written version of the story. With the help of Birdhummingalong (Partner in crime) I was able to get some creative juices flowing for this story. Not everything has changed, but then again, a lot has changed. I'll let you read and find out. Here is chapter one of Imaginary friend.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Inuyasha or anything else that refers to Movies, Books, or the like. The only thing that I own is Dai and the story line!

Chapter one

From the time Kagome could remember she had been in an orphanage. Always alone, always an outsider or a freak, yes, freak is what some of the kids often called her. She knew she didn't fit in and it hurt her even more when the other kids bullied her. Finally, when Kagome had turned ten years old, she had gained what none of her tormenters could ever take away, an imaginary friend.

"It's so unfair! Ugh, I just—"

"What's unfair, what's wrong?"

Kagome gasped, sniffling as she looked sharply up at the thick tree branches above her, no one was there, only little bits of sunlight and blue sky peeking out through the shiny leaves. "What—who's there, where are you?" She was so started that she started crying even harder, hiding her face in her tiny hands "Your not going to hurt me like they do are you…" and then tears over took her, as she started heaving with new, wet sobs.

"Uh…" The voice said nothing, as if like a child caught in the act of wrong doing. "No wait, don't cry—I'm not going to hurt you, I would never—look I'm not anywhere, I'm in your head!" he growled as she continued crying, and then sighed, "I'm here to make things better."

"REALLY!" She yelled, now suddenly angry as she glared up at the calm, taunting branches above her. How will you do that? Will you take me away from here, can you even do that? What even are you?" she began to sob even harder, that is, until she realized how gentle the voice sounded as he began to speak to her again.

"No, I can't do any of that, but I can ease your loneliness and pain because…I am here as your friend."

"My" Kagome's eyes widened as her tears dried, and her heart sped up. "My Imaginary Friend? You mean, I have a friend now…" She couldn't believe it, friends were the beings of myth to her. Like princesses, unicorns, and loving parents. She'd read about them in books and seen how cruel others gained them so easily. But a friend…for her? Like touching the stars, this was something she had never thought possible.  
"Yes" the voice confirmed.

"I've never had one of those before" she said softly, giving her first timid smile "What's your name?" She then felt a touch of warmth as though her imaginary friend were smiling back.

"Inuyasha."

"Oh, that's a nice name." She paused, wondering how she was to go about this whole friend thing. "So Inuyasha, I can talk to you anytime I want?"

"Uh-huh."

"About anything I want?"

"Uh-huh."

"And you'll talk back?"

"Uh-huh."

"Mumbling 'Uh-huh' isn't really talking back to me you know…" She mentioned with a frown.

She felt him laugh as his words warmed in the spaces of her mind, "Yes, you can talk to me anytime you want, just as long as you visit this tree. And yes, you can confide in me, and I will do my best to help you."

"Good." She smiled, snuggling up against the rough bark, her eye lids drooping with crying induced sleep. "…Then there is just one more thing to settle…"

"What?"

"That's…just it, what you are. I have to decide what you are…"

"But I already told you I am your Imag—"

"Oh, I know what you are." She interrupted, as she shifted to lay her head on her hands. "Your my wonderful..."She thought back to the folklore and stories she'd read, the ones she couldn't keep out of her mind. "Vampire."

He went by the name of Inuyasha and he was her vampire. She never saw him and he always spoke to her in her mind. They shared secrets and dreams, like how she dreamed, just like any orphan, that one day she could have family and friends. And soon, to her delight, Inuyasha started to tell her about his adventures. Their friendship grew and grew, as the warm and happy feelings continued to grow in her. When the day came that Kagome turned thirteen she was going to be adopted. She was so excited that she went to her quiet place to talk to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, are you there?" Kagome asked out loud as she sat down at her favorite tree.

A soft chuckle echoed in her head. "I am always here, I told you that! Why are you so happy, little Choucho?"

Kagome smiled. "There is a family here who wants to adopt me! Isn't that great Inuyasha?"

Kagome could hear him sigh.

"That is great, Kagome. I am happy that you have finally found a family after all of these years. I hope that you are happy with them."

Kagome smiled. If she closed her eyes she could almost see him. Well, most of him that is. Over the years he would never show himself to her but he would show her an image of himself. He would never show his face, but she could see the rest of his body.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. They said that they would come get me tomorrow and that I could have a real birthday!" She said excitedly.

"I am glad to hear you sound this way, Kagome and I hope that it will stay this way."

Kagome frowned. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" She asked, concerned for the friend she had grown to love.

"Kagome, I am sorry, but I cannot go with you… It is time for you to start living your life."

She gasped. "No, you can't leave me! Why can't you stay with me?" She almost shouted.

Inuyasha appeared in her mind, again not showing his face. "You have a family now, Kagome. You can finally be happy, but do not worry. When you are ready, I will be back for you, my little choucho, and you will become my bride!"

Kagome could almost see his smile through her tears. "Inuyasha, please don't go!"

"Until we meet again, Kagome, remember I am always here for you."

Ten years later

Kagome sat alone at the Goddess Divine book store, a book store her and her best friend Sango own together. She was bent over the counter with her head resting in the palm of her hand. Today was an unusually slow day but to Kagome, she couldn't even tell. Her mind was on the dream she had last night, the same dream she has been having for the past year and a half. It was always about her time in the orphanage right before she was adopted. In the dream she would talk to someone in her mind. It was mind boggling to her. She had no memory of ever talking to someone in her mind and yet in her dream it was as real as if it did happen.

She shook her thoughts away and looked at the clock. 8:30, I wonder if Sango was up, she thought to herself. Kagome was always the first one here because of Sango's schooling.  
Sango was Kagome's best friend and confidant. They became friends when Kagome was adopted. They had met at school. Partners in crime and sister at heart, is what Sango said.  
Kagome grabbed her phone and decided to text her.

Kagome: Hey are you up?

Sending the text she waited for her friend to reply back. After a few minutes she did.

Sango: Yep, I was waiting for your text!

Kagome smiled. After two years of getting up this early she had unknowingly got Sango into the routine as well.

Kagome: I am at the store. Coffee?

Sango: Be there in five!

Kagome laughed. "Works every time!" She said to herself, putting her phone in her pocket.  
"I might as well finish stalking the shelves before Sango gets here!"

And with that she went to work. A few minutes later the front door slammed open, revealing Sango doubled over trying to catch her breath.

"I..*huff*…made it..*huff*!"

Kagome laughed and poured her friend some coffee. "Well, I think that's a record!" She said glancing down at her watch. "Yep, with only a minute to spare!"

Sango groaned and flopped on to her chair. "Kagome, you are way too scary happy in the morning!" She said grudgingly.

Kagome laughed and brought her some coffee. "Here take your medicine and you will feel better," Kagome said and handed her the cup.

Sango stuck her tongue out at her and took a drink. "Oh that is amazing!" She mumbled.

Kagome laughed and got out the paper work from the night before so she could have it ready. Two hours later they opened the store and let everyone in. Kagome wouldn't say that they were extremely popular but they did have a lot of business coming their way. As the day went on the two stayed busy until it was almost eight, closing time!

Sango had already left leaving Kagome to close the store. She closed up shop and began her short walk to her apartment. It was a regular night. Not too cold, but not exactly warm either. She pulled her sweater close. Hopefully tonight would end up with her getting some good sleep for once.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 maybe a little bit different as well. Let me know what all of you think.

Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 2

She woke to a buzzing noise. As she ignored it, it grew louder. Finally she turned over and slowly opened her eyes. It was her alarm clock. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes, she sat up in bed. She leaned over and grabbed the clock and tried to focus on the time. "8:00 a. m," She read out loud. She didn't realize it at first but then it suddenly clicked. "WHAT?!" She had slept till eight in the morning? How? She hadn't done that in years. Suddenly her phone went off beside her and she reached to answer it. "Hello?"

"Kagome, is everything okay? I have been trying to call you for two hours!" Sango shouted over the phone.

"Sango, I just woke up."  
She heard Sango gasp on the other end. "Kagome, do you know what time it is?"

"I know, I know. I just saw the clock. I was jus about to freak out when you called. Great timing by the way." She said and drew a hand over her face. "I haven't slept this late in years. Why now? Why all of….." Kagome stopped. It had something to do with her dream.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked.

Kagome was brought back to reality. "Nothing Sango, I am fine. Since we are closed for the day what are we going to do?"

Sango didn't say anything for a minute and the laughed. "We, my friend, are going to go shopping and then tonight we are going to go down to Club Cho."

Kagome was skeptical, but decided it was okay for her to go. A girl's night out with her best friend sounded amazing. She got dressed and headed to Sango's apartment so they could start their shopping trip. Thirty minutes later Kagome and Sango were heading up town to the mall. After a few hours of shopping Sango had decided on a deep purple dress the stopping a few inches above her knees and her shoes were the deep purple of her dress and pumps. Not to flashy, but still a little sexy. Kagome went with a dark red dress the same as Sango only her pumps were black and the heels matched the dress. They got ready and headed for the club. Kagome's hair was pulled up into a pony tale with ringlets cupping her face and Sango's hair was pulled up in a high pony the fell to her middle back.  
They arrived on the scene and the bouncer let them in. First song they heard was ET by Katy Perry. Sango drug Kagome to the dance floor. She laughed as Sango started her little dance. Kagome had never been one to dance let alone bump and grind the way Sango did. Unknown to them, someone was watching them from the shadows.

(_**This is Inuyasha**_..._this is Miroku_)

He stopped breathing. His heart, if it were still alive, dropped to his stomach. She was here in the club. He could feel her. The girl was here. He mentally thought of how many years it had been. It didn't take long. The precious time that he had spent with her was always on his mind. Now, finally, she was here!

_Is everything okay? Your thoughts are out of control!  
_

He almost growled as Miroku invaded his mind.  
_**I am fine. Get lost!  
**_

He could hear the laughter ring in his head. Inuyasha shook it off and concentrated on his prey. After a few minutes of searching he found her dancing with another woman. Gods, she was beautiful. She had always been a pretty child but now, now she was a woman. A woman more beautiful than Helen of Troy and even more radiant than Aphrodite herself! He knew more about the Greek loves then most people around him. Well not most, his brother was a century or two older then him so he knew much more then he did.

**_Well, little Choucho, seems we have met again. This time, I won't give up! You are mine!_**

Kagome could feel someone staring at her but shrugged it off. They were in a club after all and besides who wouldn't be staring at Sango. She was rockin' out tonight. Something Kagome wished she could do. She laughed at Sango and decided to go sit down and order a drink.

A short time later a man with short black hair came up to her. He was devastatingly handsome wearing black pants with a white vest and a simple black shirt underneath.

"What can I get you gorgeous?" He asked in a silky voice as he grabbed her hand.

Kagome giggled a little. It was awkward for him to just reach out and touch her but she let it slide. "I'll have a coke please." She said.

The man smiled a brilliant white smile and kissed the palm of her hand. As soon as his lips touched her skin he jumped back as if something shocked him. He straightened up and looked around the club nervously. He then brought his attention back to her and smiled..

"I will be right back with your coke, my lady!" He said and sauntered off.  
Kagome frowned. Well that was weird, she thought. She shrugged it off until she saw someone sit down beside her. She looked over at the person sitting in the seat next to her. The person was a man with long brown hair tied back in a high pony tail. He had one of those cocky I-can-get-any-woman-I-want smirks.

"Hello, beautiful." He said casually.

Her eyebrow shot up. "Really that's your pick up line?" She asked as she leaned on the table with her elbows.

He threw his head back and laughed. "The name is Koga Timber." He said holding his hand out to her.

She smiled. "Kagome Higurashi, pleasure to meet you."

He took her hand and kissed it. "Believe me, the pleasure is all mine."

Kagome immediately felt an unease rise with in her. Something was wrong she could feel it. Suddenly, without any warning, Koga was thrown away from her. She leapt up out of her seat, staring in silent horror. A man with long silver hair stood in front of her snarling at Koga as he lay on the ground.

Kagome backed away slowly as everyone in the club was looking at them. Sango had rushed to her side and grabbed her arm, trying to pull her back further from the two men. Koga stood up and faced the other man with a snarl. Neither one of them said anything to the other but Kagome felt that they were silently speaking to each other. After awhile of this, Koga backed down, looked over at Kagome and then walked away. The man in front of her was breathing heavily and he still had his back to her.

Kagome tugged out of Sango's hold and walked up to the man. She put her hand on his shoulder to get his attention. By now she was angry. Who was this man?  
"Excuse me, just who the hell do you think you are?" She demanded.

Suddenly the man stiffened and turned to face her. Kagome blinked as she was staring into his silver amber eyes. She was lost in them. He looked so familiar to her but she knew she had never met him before.

She shook her head and glared at him. "Well, I am waiting!"

The man looked down at her smiled, which pissed her off even more.  
"Believe me, he was bad news and I did you a favor." He said simply.

Kagome frowned. That voice, she knew that voice!  
"Who are you?" She demanded.

The man stared down at her with a surprised look in his eyes.  
"You really don't remember me?" He said, his voice sounded a little hurt.

Kagome frowned even more. "Am I supposed to?" She asked.

The man sighed and took her hand in his dragging her through the club and outside away from everyone. She could hear Sango calling after me as the door slammed shut.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Kidnapping me? Seriously?" She screamed.

The man dropped her hand and leaned up against the building next store and lit a cigarette. Kagome eyed him. He was wearing a black button up shirt that showed a bit of his tummy muscles. He had black pants on with black boots. Yeah a regular Goth, Kagome thought. To top it off he actually had a long trench coat on that swayed with the wind.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" She asked.

He took a deep drag from his cigarette and looked at her.  
"You tell me." He said.

Kagome frowned.  
"You know if you keep frowning, your face will stay like that!"

Kagome's face didn't falter. "How am I suppose to know what's going on? You come snarling and throwing around people, then you drag me out here, and now when I demand you tell me what is going on you play innocent with me. I refuse to be here right now if you won't tell me what the hell is going on!" She said and started walking off.

"I told you I would come back for you, didn't I?" That little statement made Kagome stop dead in her tracks.  
She whirled around to face him.

"What did you just….?"

The man pushed off the wall and walked closer to her, throwing his cigarette down. He walked in front of her and stopped. He smiled softly as he looked down at her.  
"How easy you forget, my little choucho!"

Kagome's heart almost stopped. "I-Inuyasha?"  
He smiled, giving away one fang. "The one and only!"

Kagome backed away shaking her head. "You-you aren't…real!" She said as she fainted.

**(PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK)**

Kagome woke up to muffled voices surrounding her. Her head was pounding as if it bounced off something concrete.

Sunlight radiated off the windows and gleamed into Kagome's eyes, causing her to groan. What happened last night, she thought to herself as she sat up in bed and removed the silk covers from...She instantly froze. She did not own silk covers. Slowly opening her eyes she took a look around the unfamiliar room.

"Not in Tokyo anymore," She mumbled herself. (Yes, I did use that line from the first episode but all rights go to the creator not me.)  
She got out of bed and stopped once she remembered the voices she heard. Curious she crossed the room to the door and slowly opened it causing the voices to get louder. She stepped outside the room and made her way down the hall where the voices were coming from.

"Are you completely stupid?" Kagome stopped when she heard a woman scream. "What were you thinking bringing her here? The queen is going to have a fit when she finds out!"

Kagome peered around the corner but she could only see the lower bodies of three people.  
"Now Rin, you can't blame him she did faint after all. It would not have been wise to leave her there!" A man reasoned with the pacing woman.

They are talking about me, Kagome thought.

The woman stopped and turned to face him. "I suppose you are right, but honest to the Gods I will not have the Queen biting my head off for your stupidity. You should have waited for her like the Queen said!"

"Keh, you should be thankful I did anything at all. If I had my way I wouldn't have said nor done anything. It was that assholes fault."

Kagome's breathing quickened. She knew that voice. It was the voice she heard as a child, the voice she heard in her dreams. It was the voice of...  
"Inuyasha!" Quicker then she could blink he was standing before her with a smirk on his face.

"You called?" He asked.

Kagome screamed and turned to run away. She ran into the bedroom that she woke up in and locked the door. She leaned her head up against the door and tried to take a deep breath. No it couldn't be him! He isn't real, she tried to reason with herself. But he stood right in front of you, idiot!

"You know, this is my room and it's rude of you to lock me out!" A voice said behind her.

Kagome whipped around to see Inuyasha standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.  
She pressed her back against the door as panic gripped her being.  
"You aren't real!" She stuttered.

Inuyasha frowned and looked down at himself.  
"Pretty sure I am!"

Kagome shook her head. "No you aren't! I made you up in my head when I was little because I was lonely."  
Inuyasha shook his head.

"No I came to you in your time of need because I was sent by your father to protect you!"  
Kagome blinked. "My father? My father died before I was born. He and my mother died in a house fire!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "That was the lie they told the orphanage when you were handed over to them."

Suddenly a woman appeared in the room next to him. "Inuyasha, you aren't helping her. You are only scaring her!" She growled.

Kagome gasped and stifled a scream seeing the woman appear before her and then another man appearing on the other side of him.  
"I agree, she is completely frightened!" The man said, taking a good hard look at Kagome. He suddenly smirked when she stared back.

Pervert!

Kagome shook her head back and forth until her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell to the ground once more.

**(Inuyasha**)  
Damn this woman and her fainting, he thought as he put her back into the bed.

"Inuyasha, you have to take this slow on her she has had more then she can handle," Rin nagged at him.

He rolled his eyes as he walked out of the room. Miroku sat down stairs on the couch.  
"She's right, you know!" He said as Inuyasha sat down next to him.

Inuyasha growled.  
"You guys weren't helping when you flashed into the room with me! I had everything under control without her fainting until you guys came in!"

Rin pounced down the stairs with her hands on her hips. "You were giving too much away and it isn't your place to tell her what happened. You are her body guard and that's it. You do not explain anything to the princess."

Inuyasha mentally cursed himself as he remembered she was the princess and not the girl he once knew. Back then he had forgotten it in time and soon realized that he wanted her for his when she was older. Shaking his head he lit up a cigarette and slouched back on the couch.

Kagome was the Princess of the Shadow Clan, her father the king and queen, had to give up their daughter to the humans for safety reasons and had sent Inuyasha to protect her. (Yes, sounds a bit like Jessica's guide to the Dark Side and that's okay because it gave me the idea...all rights go to the owner not me!) Inuyasha wasn't meant to speak to her or allowed to do so, but after seeing her cry day in and day out without anyone to comfort her, angered him until he had to do something. He introduced himself and at first she was scared and thought she was crazy but she soon opened up to him. He had became her best friend and she his, until the day she got adopted and his orders were changed. She was sent a new guard and Inuyasha was left to wait until the day he would see her again. Now he only had to convince her what was going on without her fainting.

**(PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK)**

Kagome sat alone in the room, pondering over the fact that Inuyasha was real!

How is this possible, she thought to her self?

She had always been someone of rational mind, well aside from her childhood. After Inuyasha had left her and she was adopted, Kagome put the none sense out of her mind after crying. She summoned everything up to her being lonely and making him up. But he was real, so real!

Mustering up some courage, Kagome got up out of bed and headed out the room. She needed to know what was going on! She heard noises coming from downstairs. Taking in a shaky breath, she walked towards the noise and found Inuyasha in the kitchen. Inuyasha instantly stiffened as he felt Kagome's aurora brush up against his own. He turned around to see her standing there starring at him. She looked frightened but there was a hint of determination in her eyes. Neither one said anything for awhile so they stood in awkward silence.

"How is this possible?" Kagome all but whispered.

Inuyasha sighed. Why did those two leave me? "How is what possible?" He asked.

"How are you possible? How are you real? I made you up when I was little! How can you possibly be real?"

Inuyasha stood there for a minute before trying to explain everything. "Your mother and father sent me to watch over you when you were little. I…I couldn't stand you being alone. So I thought of a way to talk to you and make you believe I was an imaginary friend."

Kagome took it all in slowly. "And the part about you being a…a vampire?"

Inuyasha smirked. "In a way you made that part of me up, Kagome, but in another you didn't. In this plane, I am whatever you wish me to be! For you, when you were younger, you wanted me to be a vampire. I granted your wish!" He said as he took another step closer to her.

Kagome stood frozen as he moved towards her. Inuyasha pinned Kagome to the fridge and dipped his head down to inhale her sent. She still smelled of cherry blossoms. He could feel her stiffen as he brushed his fangs over a tender spot on her neck. "Please don't bite me?" Inuyasha jerked back as he finally smelled her tears.

"Hey wait, what are you doing? Why are you crying?" He hated when she cried!

Kagome raised her eyes to glare at him. "You left me! You left me alone after I was adopted. I tried so hard to contact you. I cried every night for as long as I could remember! But you didn't answer! You never came back!" She screamed.

Inuyasha shrank back and looked at the ground. "I got too attached to you. I was sent to guard you not talk to you. They felt that I would get in the way of your happiness with your adoptive family so they reassigned me."

"They, being my parents?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I wanted to come to you. I heard you crying and calling for me and I wanted to come to you. I couldn't, Kagome! I couldn't do anything until you stepped into that club!" His eyes flashed red from remembering Koga flirting with her.

"Yeah why don't you tell me about that? Koga was a nice guy and you beat him up! Why did you do that?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha squeezed his eyes just before he answered her. "I don't have the answer you want to hear."

Kagome frowned. "And what exactly is that? What answer do you have?"

Inuyasha didn't say anything, he just stood there.  
"Tell me!" She yelled.

"He was flirting with you and I couldn't stand it!" Inuyasha growled.

"Tell me why?" Kagome pushed.

"Because…"

"Because why?"

"Because you are mine, Kagome!" He said as he leaned down to capture her lips with his own.

Kagome wanted so bad to resist, but the feel of his lips and fangs against her own drained any resisting she could have done. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her. Inuyasha growled as his body was pulled closer to her.

Unbeknownst to them, they had company. Miroku was standing in the living room looking in on the little display. "I'm not one to break up a reunion of this sort but we have to go!"

Startled Kagome and Inuyasha jumped back from each other as if the other were made of fire. Kagome's face was a deep red from the blush she had formed. Inuyasha looked no better.

"He is right! We have to go now."

Kagome frowned. "Go where?"

Inuyasha smirked. "To see your parents!"

Kagome frowned for a moment. "Where are they? And where are we?"

Inuyasha smirked and drug her out the door, not giving her an answer.

**End of Chapter 2. I am hoping to get all of the chapters redone today plus add chapter 10. If you could forgive me for my lateness and well...yeah...I promise I will have all ten chapters up by tonight and...start working on chapters 11 and 12 :)**


	3. Chapter 3

I am so glad that I redone this one because it explains more about Kagome and what exactly she is. They aren't vampires but something more powerful and completely different from anything you have ever heard of. I hope you enjoy chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 3

The night air was cool and crisp against Kagome's skin. The full moon showed bright. It was peaceful enough she could hear the soft birds chirping as they settled down for the night. She still didn't know where they were heading but she followed along. She didn't understand why she was following them but she had to know about these so called parents of hers and…the kiss that Inuyasha gave her. She could still feel his hot lips on hers. It was so passionate at the time that Kagome was so shocked that it happened.

You are mine! He had said. Kagome couldn't understand what he meant by that, but she was sure going to find out! You can't just kiss someone you don't even know and think its okay. But you do know him, she thought. Kagome shook her head. No, I don't know this man/vampire. But I intend to find out more about him! They were getting closer to castle. Yes an honest to goodness castle. Kagome stared up at it in disbelieve. The whole building was massive! Gargoyles were seen through the moonlight. Their snarling mouths caused a chill to creep down Kagome's spine. As they got closer to the colossal front door, a man stood waiting for them. He was the spitting image of Inuyasha, but she could tell this man was as cold as ice. The way he stared at her was intimidating.

"Princess, welcome home!" He said with a slight bow.

Kagome squeaked. Even his voice was filled with menacing hate. Probably not for her but she could still feel it. She bowed in return.  
He stepped aside so that they could pass. Kagome moved to grip on to Inuyasha's sleeve for safety. She didn't want to but right now he was the only one she knew and somewhat felt save with.  
Inuyasha looked down at her and smirked. He felt pride in her turning to him for comfort. He knew it was wrong for him to coddle her but seeing the fear that laced in her eyes was more than he could bear!

"You will be fine, Kagome. There is no need to worry!" He assured her.

Kagome bit back a scoff. "So says the one that has been through this before. I don't know what to expect in here and it terrifies me."

Inuyasha knew that she was going through a rough time with it all. He figured that if she could face him with a hard head, she could do the same with the King and Queen. Nodding to some guards at the door, they opened it and let them in.

A man and woman sat across from one another. Once they saw them enter, both of them rose to greet them. Inuyasha pulled Kagome to a halt.  
"Your majesties, may I present your daughter, Princess Kagome. Kagome, this is your mother and father, King Akio and Queen Aimi."

Kagome's heart felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest. She studied their faces in earnest. There wasn't a way to deny they were her parents. Her mother's face mirrored her own while she had her father's eyes. A million questions ran through her mind but she settled on one.

"Why did you leave me?"

As if her mother was fighting to remain still she took a hesitant step towards her daughter. "We didn't want to leave you. We had no choice. People wanted us dead and they were trying to get to you."

Kagome looked away from her. Her father walked to stand in front of her. "Your mother speaks the truth. We did it for your own good."

She glared up at him. "You left me alone in a world that hated me! I had no one! I always knew I was different and so did the other kids. They picked on me! No one wanted to be friends with the freak. No one wanted to adopt the weird girl! The only friend I had, you took away from me!"

Both her parents looked over to Inuyasha, who obediently stayed silent. Her father sighed. "Your body guard was getting too attached to you. He shouldn't have spoken to you in the first place. His place was to guard you silently, never to approach you."

"That shouldn't be for you to decide. I had no one and after meeting Inuyasha, things got better. I was happier. I finally felt wanted!"  
Her mother finally approached her. "Dear, your father was only trying to make things better for you!"

Kagome shook her head as angry tears fell from her eyes. "No, you didn't make things better. I have a mother and father! I don't need anymore!" She snapped.

Aimi flinched and Akio peered down at his daughter. Even after her hurtful words he still felt pride in her. She was strong and very loyal to her adoptive parents. It irked him that she was even loyal to the dog but he said nothing about this. "You must be tired. Inuyasha will see you to your rooms but tomorrow you will have a new guard. Do I make myself clear, Inuyasha?" The king asked.

Inuyasha gave a slight nod of his head and led Kagome out of the room.

Aimi closed her eyes as the tears fell freely. "She hates us!"

Akio smiled at his wife. "She doesn't hate us. She is confused and hurt, my love. She will come around eventually."

She nodded her head. "I hope you are right."

**(PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK)**

Inuyasha silently took Kagome to her room. He wanted to say something to her but what could he possibly say. She was hurting and scared. He wanted to comfort her but he knew there would be hell to pay.

When they got to her door, they both stood still, neither one looking at each other.

Kagome finally turned her eye to see him. There was a blush across his cheeks and she couldn't help but giggle. Inuyasha snapped his eyes on her.

"What?!"

Kagome smiled up at him. "Nothing, good night Inuyasha."

"G-good night, Princess." He said before turning to leave.

Kagome watched after him and then entered her room.

**(PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK)**

The next morning Kagome walked through the hallways of the castle. She had assumed that, the myth circling the vampire folk lore were true and that everyone was tucked away in coffins under ground or something. At least that was what she was hoping until she stopped when she heard grunting and movement from a room.

Curiosity getting the best of her, she opened the door slightly and peered inside.

A man was inside the room training. His long hair was pulled back into a pony tail, but she still couldn't see his face. He was dressed only in lose fitting pants. Sweat drizzled down his ripped muscles as he shot his arm forward in a swinging motion. Kagome instantly felt her mouth water at the site of him and then instantly regretted it.

Inuyasha smirked. He knew Kagome had been watching him train. He could almost smell the desire that was radiating off of her. "You know, it is impolite to stare!"

Kagome squeaked. "In-Inuyasha? Um…gomen…I didn't know it was you!"

Inuyasha turned. "So if it wasn't me it would be okay?"

She shook her head frantically. "That's not what I meant. I was just walking by and I heard noises. I thought everyone was asleep so I wanted to check it out!"

Inuyasha slowly walked towards her. "What noises did you hear, little choucho?"

A deep blush came over Kagome's face and she could have sworn it reached her toes. "It doesn't matter. I will leave you to it then!" She turned to leave but he trapped her. His arms were on both sides of her, pinning her to the wall.

"Tell me of these noises! What if it had been someone making love, little princess? Would you have still stopped to check?" He purred in her ear.

"N-no, I would never do that! Why would you even say that?"

Inuyasha laughed. "You are so innocent!"

Kagome gasped. "What do you mean by that? I'm not as innocent as you may think. I have read romance novels and watched one or two adult films! So yeah…" Wow, Kagome, what an argument, she mentally cursed herself.

Inuyasha's gaze darkened into something Kagome has seen on one of those movies. Lust. Inuyasha lusted after her!

"Inuyasha, I should get going." It was barely more than a whisper, but Inuyasha heard it loud and clear. She was nervous.

Inuyasha backed away and watched her flee the room, smirking to himself. He had known he would get a rise out of her but she also got a rise out of him. If he didn't know any better he would have sworn he had found his life mate. Inuyasha wanted to claim Kagome as his but he never thought that the bond between them was because she was born for him. The universe was screwing with him once more.

**(PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK)**

Kagome sat out in the gardens trying to control her self. "What the hell was that all about?"  
Inuyasha lusted after her! He had said she was his but she just thought that was the heat of the moment. When he had her between his arms, Kagome thought that she might melt. Her blood sung at his nearness to her body. It was almost liquid fire coursing through her veins. Her body was hot all over to the point it was almost uncomfortable. A noise to her right caught her attention.

The King stood silently, watching over her. Kagome almost let out a huff but contained her self. "Can I help you?"

Akio stiffened but then smiled. "I was coming to check on you when I notice you weren't in your room."

Kagome shrugged. "I was giving myself a tour of the castle. I thought everyone would be asleep."

Akio barked out a laugh. "You read too much vampire none sense. Besides Inuyasha is the only one that is a vampire. You wished for him to be a such!" He explained.

"What do you mean? Aren't all of you vampires?" She asked.

Akio took a seat next his daughter without saying a word. Kagome felt nervous. Then suddenly he let out a long breath. "We are a race entirely our own. This world that we live in is completely different from the world we sent you to. Here we are….Well this is very hard to explain. We are a type of race that holds magic with in our blood. We can control things around us. When you said Inuyasha was a vampire that is what you changed him to be. Inuyasha is one of the lower level Clutus, that's what we are called, he barely has any magic at all. Our blood is higher and stronger than any in our kingdom!"

Kagome sat silently, taking in all that her father had said.  
"What happened that made you send me away?" She finally asked.

Akio sighed. "The western side of the kingdom, the lower level blood, was trying to over throw us. They were furious that our blood was stronger than ours and they wanted to wipe us out. Your mother and I feared for your safety so we did the only thing we could think of. We sent you away. Granted we knew the rebellion would be over fast but by the time we were going to get you back, you had been adopted. The family that took you in loved you greatly and we couldn't take that away from you. It is mine and your mother's wish that some day you could forgive us."

She shifted from side to side nervously until the king laughed.  
"There is no need for you to be nervous around me, Kagome. I am your father."

"You may be my biological father but you aren't the man that raised me." Kagome sneered, instantly regretting her words.

Akio sighed. "Your mother and I did what we thought was best. We wanted to protect you."

Kagome sighed. "I know that's what you say and I believe you wanted to do the right thing. See it from my point of few. My parents left me in some orphanage where I had no one and nothing. Then Inuyasha came, he was my best friend! Then all of a sudden you take him away from me. How can anyone be great full for that? Inuyasha meant a lot to me and after he left….I cried almost every night because he was gone. After awhile I blocked him from my mind, saying he was only my imagination."

"These past few days for me have been rough and confusing. When I meant Inuyasha again at the club I honestly thought I was going crazy, but some how in my heart I knew he was real, which is why I came with him here. I don't know why, but something inside me knows Inuyasha and knows that I can trust him. But then again he is a ruffian who thinks only as himself and is very crude. His mouth is a terrible crime against civilized people!" Suddenly Kagome stopped.

Akio watched his daughter curiously. "That dog has that much affect on you?"

Kagome looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

Akio looked away from her. "Inuyasha hasn't been doing his job very well and it's clear that you like him! So…Dai, come here!"

A man appeared in the garden in front of them. His blue hair was cut short and his golden eyes pierced through her. He was dressed black leather pants, a black shirt, and a long leather coat flowing behind him. The exact image she had imagined a vampire would look like. He was absolutely breath taking. Kagome could hardly take her eyes off of him.

"Kagome this is Dai, your new body guard. Dai take care of my daughter." Akio said and disappeared.

Kagome was frozen. _"Close your mouth, princess."_

She squeaked. "Did you just….?"

Dai bowed his head. _"I did! It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess Kagome!"_

He said as he grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. Heat rose in her cheeks. "Um, uh, same here."

Dai rose, her hand still in his. _"Come, my princess, it is time for your training to start."_

"Training for what?"

_"To be the proper princess you must train. Your training will include table manners, dance, and physical training."_

Kagome sighed. "It sounds so fun!"

Dai stopped and pulled her against him. _"Please don't be sad, princess. I do not want to see you upset."_ He said as he lay a gently hand on her cheek.

Kagome's cheeks burned again. "Uh…um….okay." She stuttered.

**(Page Break) (Page Break) (Page Break)**

Eyes burned with fury as they looked upon the scene in the garden. How dare he touch her, I will kill him!

_"Now now, Inuyasha, you shouldn't talk like that!_" Miroku's voice entered his mind.

Inuyasha frowned. He was really getting tired of this mind link between them. **_"Mind your own business, lecher!"_**

_"Inuyasha, she is your princess! You cannot harbor feelings for royalty."_

Inuyasha sighed. **_"I may not have a choice, Miroku!"_**

_"Oh no, please tell me…."_

**_"She's my life mate!"_**

Same cliffy I know...but the best part is that those who have reads this know what happens. Well sort of..lots of things have changed huh?


	4. Chapter 4

This is personally one of my favorite chapters because it has more of Dai in it and he is just…yummy! Lol Enjoy chapter 4 ladies and gents.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 4

"Again!" A very cruel voice shouted.

Kagome was on her hands and knees trying to catch her breath. They had been training for what seemed like days. Her whole body was in agonizing pain, her head throbbed, and she felt like her heart was about to give in.

"Again, Princess!" Dai commanded.

"Come on, Dai, we have been at this for hours. Can't we take a break?" Kagome begged.

Dai looked down at the princess and smirked. Kagome felt faint. She had been here for a week already and she had come to terms that the smirk he was giving her wasn't a good one. "If you quit now, you will have to work extra tomorrow!"

"I'll take it! All I want to do is go soak in a warm bath and never leave!" She said as she lay down on her back. She closed her eyes and sighed. Her breathing had gone back to normal but her body still felt the burning of the intense work out.

Dai sat down in one of the corners, always on patrol for any threats. She assumed that also meant Inuyasha. In the week she had been here she had only caught glances of him now and then. Her father was doing a pretty good job of keeping them apart.  
She sighed. Why was she thinking about him anyways? It wasn't like he mattered to her or her to him. If Inuyasha wanted to see her then he would have by now, right? She sighed once more and tried to sit up.

"Princess, is everything okay? You have been sighing an awful lot lately."

Kagome glared at him. "Thanks for the observation, Captain Obvious." She sighed. "I'm sorry, Dai. I honestly have no idea what's wrong with me. I suppose it's just overwhelming sometimes. All my life I have wanted to be something important or be important to someone and now that I have that it's just…."

"Being a princess can be stressful and tiring, but if it matters, I think you are doing a great job so far."

Kagome smiled. Dai always knew what to say to her to make her feel better. "I bet you are just a real softy under all that leather!"

Dai smirked. "There is nothing soft on me, my lady."

Kagome blushed. "Ahhh, why do you always say stuff like that? You are such a perv!"

**(Page break Page break Page break)**

After the work out with Dai, Kagome went to work on her warm bath. The minute her body hit the water, she let out a long sigh. Her aching muscles relaxed, the tension dying away. "Oh man, this feels amazing!"

Being a princess was hard and she hasn't even gotten to the hard part yet. She was in princess training so she could one day be queen of her people. A people she didn't even know existed two weeks ago. She is transcending simple and plain to a princess and Kagome wasn't sure if she would be able to make it. Dai made things easier and harder at the same time. She was surprised he was taking his time with her, even though it was hard to concentrate when he was around. Dai was everything an author would write about. He was sexy, funny, strong, smart, and most importantly, he really listened to her. Chris Angel, eat your heart out! Kagome laughed at the memory of her conversation with Dai about him.

"Do not compare me to that abomination!" Dia's voice echoed in her mind. She had brought up the Chris Angel once and that was all it took to irk him. She still laughed at the way he fumed and raged about the show. An embarrassment to magic kind, he had said.

A few minutes later Kagome emerged from the tub feeling relaxed and calm. That was until she seen Inuyasha sitting on her bed.

"N-nani, what are you doing in here?" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha gazed over at her. "Shut up before you alert that damn Dai that I'm in here."

Kagome instantly shut her mouth. "What are you doing in here, Inuyasha?"

"Isn't it obvious? I wanted to talk to you!" He said casually.

"Uh….okay," She said as she sat down next to him.

A few moments of silence dragged on before Inuyasha spoke up. "How is the training goin?"

Kagome sighed. "Okay I suppose. It's be very difficult, but Dai has been a lot of help. He say's that I am doing great for the most part."

Inuyasha stiffened. "Y-you like him?"

Kagome thought for a few minutes. "I suppose I do. He is very nice and funny, but he can also be a real perv!"

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red. "Has he touched you?"

Kagome shook her head. "Not really. Just some of the things he says are very lecherous." She turned to look at him. "Why are you asking me this?"

Inuyasha looked away from her. "No reason just thought I would ask."

Again with the awkward silence. "Inuyasha, is something wrong?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha looked back at her. "Possibly."

Kagome gaped. "Possibly? That's all you're going to tell me."

"That's all I can tell you." He said getting up to leave.

"I haven't seen you in a week and you come here just to question me and leave? What the hell, Inuyasha!" Kagome was fuming and she couldn't figure out why. So what if he was leaving, what should she care?

"I was told to stay away from you, princess."

Kagome glared at him. "You aren't the Inuyasha I remember. He was always by my side and you….you can't wait to get away from me!"

Inuyasha growled. He rushed towards her and threw her on the bed, pinning her with his body.

"Inu-Inuyasha….?"

"You think I want to be away from you? It's killing me that I am not with you every second of every day. My blood boils when I see you with that damn body guard. I see you with him and all I want to do is taste his blood on my hands. Every time he touches you I feel the need to kill. I stay away because it is forbidden for me to have you even though my soul cries out for yours."

Kagome blinked away the tears that were burning in her eyes. This was the vampire she had created. As the fear slid away, her heart felt as if it would melt inside of her. Reacting on impulse she flung herself up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha wrapped one arm around her and leaned into her embrace. "You have no idea how hard it's been to see you and not hold you." He said and leaned down to kiss her.

Kagome was surprised by the sudden kiss but accepted it. She opened her lips as his tongue begged entrance inside. Gaining access his tongue danced with hers in the most sensual way. His free hand roamed her body, shooting fire with in Kagome's blood.

"You are mine, Princess and no one will take you away from me!" He declared, bearing his fangs against her neck.

Suddenly the door splintered and crashed open. Dai stood in place of it, his face masked in anger.

_"Inuyasha, step away from the princess!"_

Kagome jumped and looked past Inuyasha to see Dai. The body guard was cool as ice, glaring at Inuyasha. Cold air swirled around them. Dai was showing his true strength and he wasn't about to back down. Kagome moved past Inuyasha toward him.

"Dai, it's okay," She stated.

_"Princess, you have no idea how much it isn't okay for him to be here. I am under strict orders to not let him near you."  
_

Kagome frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Keh, your father doesn't want me near you! So he ordered this ass to make sure of that." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Can someone explain why?" She asked.

Kagome looked between the two. Both had their fangs bared, watching every move the other made. Oh good grieve, she thought.

"You two need to stop this it instant." When they didn't she added, "That's a direct order from your princess!"

Both looked at her in surprise. Obviously they weren't expecting so much authority in her voice. Which made her almost want to giggle but now wasn't the time. She needed to speak to the King…err um…her father.

"Dai, please take me to see the King." She instructed.

Inuyasha reached out to grab her hand but stopped. "Kagome, what are you doing?"

Kagome turned to face him with a small smile on her face. "I'm going to talk to him about what's going on. Since no one else can bother to explain."

She left before he could say anything. Dai was reluctant in taking her to the King but he finally relented. She was his princess after all and he had to obey her unless the King and Queen say other wise.

Kagome felt her heart fall when she lost sight of Inuyasha as Dai lead her to the grand hall. She wasn't sure what was going on but it felt as if being without him now was like her life was slowly slipping away and one touch from him could restore her. She held her head high and was determined to get answers.

Dai opened the door to the hall and there sat her parents talking amongst themselves. She stormed in with what little grace she had left.

"What is the meaning of keeping Inuyasha and I apart?" She demanded.

Her parents looked up at her, startled at her question. They looked at each other and back at Kagome.

Akio was the first to speak up. "It's a necessary, my dear."

Kagome scoffed. "And what exactly is necessary about it? Inuyasha is my friend, he is…"

"Your life mate apparently!" Akio interrupted.

Kagome looked completely baffled. "Explain!"

Aimi sighed. "A life mate is someone who connects a part of your soul, your other half. When you met Inuyasha at a young age you did not exactly have your Crutus blood. However, Inuyasha knew, it is why he disobeyed a direct order and made him self known to you!"

You are mine! The memory invaded her mind. Inuyasha was her life mate that was why she could feel such a bond with him. "Then why keep us a part? We are supposed to be together!"

Akio shook his head. "No I will not allow it. He is a servant and below your standards! I will not permit my daughter, a princess, to bond with the likes of him!"

Kagome snapped. "You have no say in who I choose to be with! You gave that option up when you gave me up!"

Akio frowned. "This discussion is over, Kagome! You will not be allowed to run around with a mongrel. You are a princess!"

"I don't want to be a damn princess! You cannot keep us apart!" Kagome yelled.

Akio stood up, anger flooding his face. "You are a princess! You will obey me; I am your father and your king!"

Aimi laid a gentle hand on her husbands arm. "Dear, you are upsetting her. If she truly wants him as her life mate, as their souls want, then we shall have to put him through a test to make sure he is worthy of her!"

Kagome was speechless. "A test?" She and her father said together.

Aimi nodded. "Yes, Inuyasha will have to go through twelve labors to win the right to be your life mate and future king of the Crutus."

Akio looked out raged. "No I will not allow it!"

"Be patient my love. If Inuyasha does not win these twelve labors than he will have to leave the castle and become an out cast. And if he loses then Kagome will never see him and become the princess just as planned."

So that was her plan! "What makes you think I will listen to anything you say?" She asked.

Aimi looked over at her. She didn't want to put her daughter through this but it must be done. "Because if you don't, Inuyasha will die!"

Kagome gasped. "You both are monsters!"

Aimi stood and walked over to her daughter. "We are monsters, Kagome. Creatures that the humans fear. We are born this way and so were you!"

Kagome shook her head. "I will never be like you, I have a heart!" She yelled and ran from the room.

Aimi walked back to her seat and collapsed. "Are you sure this will work, Akio? I can't stand for her to hate us any longer."

Her husband nodded and took her hand in his. "We will have to see, my love, we will have to see."


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so I know that I would have ten chapters up but it looks like since I tried to make all the chapters longer there isn't going to be that many. Which in a way is good I suppose. Let me know what you think of this drama filled chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 5

Kagome threw open the doors to the training room, slamming them on either side.  
"How can they be so evil as to keep us apart?" She yelled at nothing and no one.

Dai watched her pace back and forth. He smiled to himself. She was a beautiful mess and could see why Inuyasha had broken the rules to get close to her. She was amazing…And off limits. A voice in his head warned. He knew she wasn't to be touched or to be loved by him but as time grew on he couldn't stop himself. Even though she had a life mate, he wanted to bond with her. He wanted her to be his. When he had realized Inuyasha was in the room alone with her, his blood boiled and it took everything he had not to rip his throat out.

He watched Kagome for a moment longer before walking up to her as stealthy as he could. He grabbed her and spun her around to face him.  
"Stop acting like a spoiled brat and deal with the cards that have been dealt to you!"

Kagome looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "How could you say that, Dai? Of all people I thought you would understand me!"

A tic worked its way into Dai's jaw. "Oh I do princess, more than you will ever know. The one you love has been forced away from you. Your love is forbidden. You want nothing more to just run away and be happy together!"

Kagome gasped. "You have felt this before!" It wasn't a question, merely an observation.

Dai smiled down at her with compassion in his eyes. He lifted a hand to caress her cheek, brushing his thumb over the soft flesh. Her skin burned his and shot fire through his veins. "With an intensity of the sun, princess. I will never be able to hold or kiss the lips of my beloved." Kagome could feel the pain in his voice as he whispered to her.

Kagome resisted the urge to scream and throw a fit. How dare they?! She stopped her pacing, took a deep breath, and prepared to read the note again.

Dearest Kagome,  
You have until noon tomorrow to tell us your answer. If you refuse either option then we have no choice but to kill him. You cannot have your cake and eat it too.

Love,

Your Parents, the King and Queen

Growling in frustration, Kagome crumpled the paper and threw it down. Those egotistical, menacing, cruel, full of themselves, parents! Kagome stopped. Why should she call them parents they didn't even raise her, they gave her up.

To save your life, she thought. She shook her head and took a deep breath once again. She needed to talk to Inuyasha. She dressed herself and headed out of her room only to stop abruptly.

Dai stood propped up against the wall, dressed in the same fashion she first saw him only now his blue hair was red. She had to stop herself from licking her lips.

"What the hell do you want?" She asked sharply as she walked down the hallway.

Dai laughed and followed after her. "Keeping you from doing stupid. Like going to talk to the mongrel!"

Kagome glared at him from the side. "I'm going to talk to him with or with you. There is nothing you can say to stop me."

Dai shrugged. "There is always something I can do to stop you."

She stopped and whirled around to face him. "He has to know what's going on. I can't just leave him in the dark. That's unfair!"

"Life is unfair, princess. You should know that by now!" He stated.

"Yeah, and you would know that better than anyone, wouldn't you Dai!" She snapped and instantly regretted it as pain flashed in his eyes. "I'm sorry!"

Dai sighed. "What you say is true so I suppose if I was in your position, no one would stop me from getting to my beloved."

Kagome stood silent for a few moments, wondering about this woman that Dai kept speaking of. When last they spoke, Dai had confessed to loving someone and not being able to be with them. It was truly unfair to keep someone apart with that much love.

"Dai, I wish you could be with her. You deserve to be happy!" Kagome said softly.

They stood motionless and only an arms length apart, so close and yet so far away. "You, with your kind compassionate heart, will one day be the death of me, Kagome!"

Kagome watched him walk away from her, a feeling of loneliness over coming her. That was the first time he had ever said her name! Why would he say such a thing, that she would be the death of him? Shaking off the thought, she went in search of Inuyasha.

**(PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK)**

"This castle is too freaking big!" Kagome grumbled to herself.

She had been walking around for at least an hour and about half way through she was lost. Of course she was lost because right now her luck sucked. She threw her arms down in frustration.

"Could my day possibly get any worse?" She growled out loud.

"It can always get worse, your highness!" A deep familiar voice answered behind her.

Kagome smiled instantly and turned to face Inuyasha. Without thinking she ran straight to him and through her arms around his neck!

Inuyasha chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Inuyasha, I didn't think I would find you today and I was looking so hard!"

Inuyasha stepped back and placed a hand on her cheek. "Kagome, all you have to do is call me and I will come to you!"

He leaned down and captured her lips with his own. She tasted as sweet as the rarest foods. He pulled away leaving Kagome to whimper in protest.

"More later," He said. "I have a feeling you were looking for me for a reason!"

Kagome was suddenly brought down from her cloud and reality hit her with full force!

"Inuyasha, I have to know, since I can't tell on my own, am I your life mate?"

Inuyasha swallowed. "How…who told you?" he demanded.

"My mother, she said that was why we had so close of a bond."

Inuyasha stepped away from her and rubbed his hand over his face. "You weren't supposed to know Kagome!"

Kagome gasped. "What do you mean I wasn't supposed to know? If it's true and if what they say is true, we belong together Inuyasha! That's why I came to find you. We need to leave and never come back!"

Inuyasha frowned. "What do you mean? What's going on?"

"They are trying to take you away from me. They are going to make you do all kinds of things and if you lose then you have to leave the kingdom forever and if I refuse to agree to this then they will kill you and I will have to go on being the princess!" She explained.

Inuyasha grasped her arms in his hands. "But what if I win Kagome?"

Kagome looked up at him with tears in her eyes and tried to give him her best smile. "Then I get to be yours!"

Inuyasha suddenly crushed her to him. Mine, Kagome could be mine!

"Inuyasha, we have to go. We have to get out of here! We need to go back to the human realm so we can be together!" Kagome said pulling on his arm.

Inuyasha stood his ground. "No!"

"What do you mean 'no'?" Kagome hissed.

Inuyasha smiled down at her. "I am not going to run! You are mine Kagome and you deserve better than being on the run your entire life! If you think by going to the human realm they won't find us, you are wrong! No I won't do that to you. I will stand and fight! I will prove to them I am worthy of loving you!" With that he turned and left, leaving Kagome clutching at her bosom.

"Love?" She whispered to no one.

(PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK)

Inuyasha stood in front of the King and Queen. He was stark and lethal all most to perfection.

"I am assuming that our daughter has told you what is going to become of you should you agree to these…tasks?"

Inuyasha merely nodded. "She has, sir, and I do accept!"

Aimi gasped. "How could accept such a thing? You do not even know what the tasks are!"

"I do not have to know what they are to win them, your majesty!" He stated.

Akio narrowed his eyes at him. "Our daughter is not something we take lightly, Inuyasha. These tasks could cause you to lose your life!"

It was Inuyasha's turn to look into his King's eyes. "That may be, sir, but a life without her wouldn't be a life at all. Kagome's soul is the soul that completes my dark one. She is the very light I have been searching for. I will go through nine circles of hell if I could spend the rest of my days making her happy!"

Aimi and Akio looked at each other and then back at him.

"Very well then, Inuyasha, your first task will to be to retrieve the fur of the Fire Rat. You have only two days to achieve the Fire Rat fur or you lose!"

Inuyasha didn't even blink. "I accept!"

Akio nodded. "Good, I will be sending Dai with you! Just incase!"

Dai chose that instant to walk into the room.

"You have got to be kidding me?!" Inuyasha snarled.

Dai bared his fangs at Inuyasha in return.

Aimi stood up. "Enough! We are not kidding you, Inuyasha. Both of you are in love with Kagome. Only one of you can have her love and only one of you can have this kingdom. Since Kagome will not let us exile you Inuyasha, we are going to see how well you prove yourself to us!"

Inuyasha glared at them and then sighed. He had no choice but to agree, especially having confirmed that Dai had feelings for Kagome.

**(PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK)**

Afterwards Inuyasha went to find Kagome. It wasn't hard. She was out in the garden over looking the flowers, a sad expression on her face.

"I guess you agreed?" She didn't look up to see him.

Inuyasha nodded. "I had no choice Kagome. I wasn't going to back down to a challenge."

Kagome stood up and glared at him. "Why, Inuyasha, why couldn't you? We could have run away! We could have left this place!"

By now she was crying and Inuyasha pulled her into his arms. "It is a chance to be with you, Kagome, and make you happy. This place is where you belong! I will win this, Kagome, and we will be together." He said and kissed her tenderly.

Dai watched from the shadows, his jaw clenched. I will not let you have her, Inuyasha!

Poor Dai...it's so sad. He loves her more than anything and yet out of his reach completely. I was thinking of doing a story with Dai in it but I didn't know if I should. I mean it would exactly be Inuyasha. Let me know what all of you think. :)


End file.
